


End

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-12
Updated: 2003-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: After the end.





	End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

End

### End

#### by Halrloprillalar

  

    
    
         Title: End
         Author: Halrloprillalar <>
         June 18, 2003
         RATING: PG13.
         FANDOM/SPOILERS: X-Files. All of it, baby.
         SUMMARY: Skinner/Doggett. After the end.
         DISTRIBUTION: Archive anywhere. Email forwarding allowed.
         DISCLAIMER: CC, 1013, Fox, not me.
         MORE FIC: http://prillalar.com/
         It's been a while. :) This is really short.
    

* * *

**END**  
by Halrloprillalar - 

Skinner was leaving the FBI. Early retirement, going to work for some consulting firm, Doggett heard. 

Doggett hadn't seen Skinner in a long time, not seen him to talk to. Not since Doggett had gone to work for VCU. And that was probably good, Doggett figured. There were too many things that they shouldn't be talking about, especially in the halls of JEH. 

But Doggett wondered about those things. Were they still in danger? Had Mulder and Scully been in touch? What was out there? 

Did Skinner ever think about him? 

They had only been together a few months, together being a fancy word for "fucking your boss". And then it was over. It didn't stop them from working together. It didn't stop Doggett sleeping nights. 

Now Skinner was leaving. And if Doggett never saw Skinner anyway, it shouldn't matter to him. But not seeing someone that you know has an office on the fourth floor and not seeing someone that you have no idea where the hell he is are two different things. 

Of course there was a party. Doggett knew he should go, knew he shouldn't go. So he went. 

He had a gift, a jazz CD that had been sitting unopened on the top of Doggett's bookshelf for close to a year now. He'd got it for Skinner back when they were "together", and Scully had mentioned that Skinner's birthday was approaching. 

And then they weren't together anymore and so the CD had been gathering dust. It would have been an awkward gift back then, it was sure to be more so now. But Doggett brought it anyhow. 

The party was in a bar and it was noisy by the time Doggett arrived. Skinner was in a crowd of people. He looked right at home, but Doggett suspected that he'd rather be anywhere but here. 

Doggett dropped his gift on a table. It looked like Skinner would be able to set up his own bar, judging by the other gifts. And Doggett went to get a drink. 

He talked to a few people, and when the crowds thinned a little, said a few empty words to Skinner and shook his hand. Then somebody called for a speech and Doggett went off to sit in the corner. 

He watched Skinner speak and thought about the scars on Skinner's chest and the strength of his body. The strength of his purpose. The way they'd agreed and disagreed and backed each other up. 

You don't share a journey like they'd had and just forget about it, whether you're fucking or not. 

But Doggett thought he'd better forget about it anyway. As soon as the applause was dying, he left. Walked a block, found another bar, had another drink. 

He was starting to think about calling a cab when someone sat down beside him. It was Skinner. 

Skinner didn't speak, but he slid something across the bar to Doggett. A business card. All it had on it was a number. 

Doggett looked at Skinner and for the first time, it occurred to Doggett that maybe Skinner didn't have a consulting job waiting for him. That maybe he was going somewhere else. 

"Call," said Skinner. And then he left. 

Doggett put the card into his wallet. Then he got a cab. 

F I N I S 

* * *

Halrloprillalar "Hal" FIC: http://prillalar.com  
LJ: http://prillalar.livejournal.com/ 

Stay awake.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Halrloprillalar


End file.
